nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rugrats Movie
The Rugrats Movie is the third theatrical film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, their first Nicktoon theatrical film, and the first of three movies based off the 1991 television cartoon series of the same name. The film was distributed by Paramount Pictures and released into theaters on November 20, 1998, before Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, which was released on November 25, 1998. It also became the first highest-grossing Nickelodeon film to never be produced by Touchstone Pictures banner. Synopsis The film starts with a parody of the 1981 film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the rugrats are chased out of the temple by a boulder but the boulder and the imagination was Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, which everyone believes will be a girl. Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sibling, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget him. Eventually, the rugrat is born, and she's a boy, who they name Baby Dil, after Didi's cousin. Unfortunately, Angelica's words appear to be true when Baby Dil quickly becomes a very selfish Baby Dil, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the rugrat toys for himself, and refusing to share with Tommy. He also takes the attention of Didi and Stu, leading Tommy to feel ignored. When Baby Dil pushes the rugrats too far, they decide to take him back to the "Hopstical" and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon (voiced by Dave Mustaine) Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Baby Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica and Spike embark on a mission to find the babies - but Angelica only wants to get back her Cynthia doll. Around the same time, a circus train suffers an accident in the same woods and a group of wild monkeys escape from the wreckage, while the monkeys' owners, the Banana Brothers, attempt to search for them. The parents soon discover their children's absence, and call the police and rangers for help, and the news leaks out and reporters come to interview them. As the rugrats attempt to find their way back home, the Reptar Wagon goes into the river and enters its water mode, and for a time, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil pretend to be pirates sailing the open seas. Since Baby Dil is not very well like Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil disguise a smaller monkey as Baby Dil, but Tommy sees through their farce and gets angry, vowing to find his brother himself. Eventually Tommy finds Baby Dil and they find shelter underneath a tree. Tommy tries to look after Baby Dil, but when Baby Dil selfishly drinks all of their milk and refuses to share the big blanket with Tommy in the cold weather, Tommy finally reaches his breaking point, snaps at Baby Dil and decides to abandon him for the monkeys to take him away, but a bad storm combined with Tommy's furious face finally frightens Baby Dil. Tommy realizes what he is doing and stops. Feeling guilty, Tommy apologizes to his brother and takes him back under the tree. Baby Dil, who turns over a new leaf, willingly shares the torn blanket with Tommy. After the thunderstorm is over, Phil, Lil and Chuckie catch up with Tommy and Baby Dil and save them from the monkeys, and are eventually reunited with Angelica and Spike. As the rugrats make it to a bridge over by the ranger station, they are confronted by a wolf that has been stalking them all day. Just as the wolf is about to attack them, Spike comes to their rescue and pounces on top of the wolf stopping it from harming the rugrats. The two animals fight as the rugrats cheer Spike on. However, the wolf almost knocks Spike over the bridge, but Angelica calls it to the wolf distracting it from finishing Spike off. The wolf tries to attack Angelica, but Spike bites its tail, dragging them both off the bridge to their apparent deaths. Luckily, Stu finally finds the rugrats and crash lands through the ranger station. Emerging from the wreckage stuck under his Dactar glide, the rugrats mistake him for the "Lizard" and wish for Spike's life instead of returning home. Stu falls through the bridge, finding Spike alive and unharmed. Simutaneously, the parents arrive and are reunited with the children. In the final scene, the rugrats have another imaginary adventure, along with Baby Dil, finally accepting him as one of them. Cast Deleted scenes Two scenes were cut from the film during production in order to bring the film to 85 minutes. The first sequence revolved around Stu and Didi in a nightmare sequence where Dr. Lipschitz berates their parenting through song. The other sequence occurs as the Rugrats are pushing the Reptar Wagon through the woods, debating what to do about Dil in army chant style. These two scenes were cut from the theatrical version and were not included in the VHS and DVD releases. However, they were already animated at the time, and the scenes are shown on the CBS and Nickelodeon TV airings of the film. The latter scene was also present in the print novelization. External links * Information on the film at the Unofficial Rugrats Online fansite Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Nicktoon films Category:Films based on television series Category:Paramount films Category:Feature films